


Motoharu Goes to McDonald's

by Vocalist2D



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Motoharu has a very sexy meal at McDonald's each day. He goes there everyday to get an amazing pleasure and somehow still keeps thin and muscular. (This is most likely going to be updated daily.)





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1:  
The burger was steaming hot, cheese dripping from it as it squelched in the blonde boy's mouth. His face reddened in embarassment from the stringy cheese dangling from the burger like it was saliva trail as if he had been tongue kissing a cute girl who was a good kisser. He had soon finished off making out with his burger and went on to his next date with a strawberry milkshake. She was his favourite customer. Although the staff may have not told him they were mixing two extra ingredients Motoharu would rather not know to make it taste more arousing to him and keep him coming back. He slurped down the drink which was rather thick but delicious. The strawberry flavour just seemed to get better everytime. The last part of the meal was all Motoharu's maids, the chips. He ate them with loving effort, making sure not to be so fast so they could get good pleasure before working on cleaning in his stomach. Motoharu thanked the staff for a good meal and left. The staffs panties were very wet from the stimulating meal they watched being eaten.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Motoharu Goes to McDonald's.

Today's order was placed in the morning. A McMuffin breakfast sandwich was presented in front of Motoharu. The staff told him 'he was going to love it and so were they'. He didn't get what they were meaning since he was rather oblivious to the staff getting all hot and sticky about the blonde's eating style. He shrugged it off and begun digging into his McMuffin, only this time he was surprised by the flavours that were filled inside. They were nothing like what he was suspecting. The egg in the middle was gorgeous and yolk rolled out satisfyingly, a bit going down Motoharu's lip which he licked off in embarassment. He didn't want to be seen as a messy eater, after all although he couldn't deny... it was definetely true. The beef sausage patty's taste blended together so well with his cute little girl known as cheese. He hadn't ordered anything else except for a fruit shoot since it was still morning. Once Motoharu had finished taking down the McMuffin he got hold of the fruit shoot and chugged it down, his head lifting up slightly and his arms moved away from his muscular chest. All the staff stared at the muscles, he wasn't ridiculously beefed up but he had a really good 6 pack for them to ogle at. Once he had finished breakfast he left off to do his own thing for today. Another day of good pleasure for the McDonald's staff.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Motoharu Goes to McDonald's.

A run to the McDonald's bathroom was necessary today for Motoharu. It wasn't any nasty reason such as diarrhoea, though. It was so he could experiment shoving the salty chips up his ass. He put multiple up at the same time so he could get them back out again, thrusting them in and out. He jerked off his dick as he did so, moaning semi-quietly since no-one else was in the bathroom. It wasn't loud enough to be heard from the outside... most likely. The blonde boy put a nya to the end of all his moans since it was habitual. Once he came, Motoharu tried taking the chips out of his ass but not all of them would come out. He even tried shitting them out on the toilet but there was no luck. Motoharu suddenly begun not feeling so good, deciding it was best to go home and call the hospital about what he had just done. 

The hospital quickly got in contact with Motoharu. They told him it was best he came straight away to A&E. This was considered an emergency!   
A man greeted Motoharu to come in once he arrived at the hospital. He had the blonde boy strip fully down to no clothes. Not like he was wearing a lot in the first place with his beach shirt, necklace, shorts, underwear and shoes. "I see you do quite a bit of exercise." The doctor observed. Motoharu nodded. "To impress the ladies, nya." He replied. The doctor slowly nodded back looking a bit unimpressed with how this dude sounded. "Alright, so what exactly happened, young sir?" He asked. "Well..." Motoharu's face turned from smiley turned to a flushed frown. "I put chips up my ass and a few of them got stuck, nya." He replied. The doctor scrunched up his face in disgust. "...I'll have to get them out for you. I just need to get another doctor to help out with this because it can be a difficult job. Please never do this again, it can be very dangerous and they can get stuck up your ass forever which will lead to health problems. If you really need to do things such as this I'd recommend you invest in buying a dildo." Motoharu's face flushed even more. "It's not like that, nya!" He said in complete embarassment. The doctor went off to find someone to be support. 

He came back a few minutes later with another doctor who was willing to watch him do the job. A female member of staff but Motoharu didn't seem to mind. She was quite cute. The male doctor slapped some gloves on to his hands and begun probing around in Motoharu's ass searching for chips which had gotten stuck. He ended up pulling out about a dozen ass substance soaked chips. The female doctor kept close watch to make sure she couldn't see anymore. "Looks like he's clean of them now." She said. Motoharu sighed in relief, getting dressed and thanking the doctors for cleaning out his ass. He went to bed extra early that day to try not remember the regretful moments.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Motoharu Goes to McDonald's.

Motoharu walked into McDonald's to see the doctor who had helped him out yesterday sat at the front talking to the staff. He overheard the conversation that was very clearly about him but didn't mention his name for the sake of privacy. Motoharu wasn't sure he was really comfortable to go up to the till at this time after what happened yesterday and the fact that the doctor who probed a load of chips out of his ass was there. He was about to walk out when a member of staff called out to him. "Hey, you! Hot young blonde lad!" She said. He turned back around and walked up to her. "Yes, nya?" Motoharu said to her. "Would you like your usual order?" The staff asked. "Yes, but after what I just heard I've been offput from the chips for now, nya." He replied. "Fair enough." The member of staff went to get Motoharu's meal prepared. That made things a lot less awkward. 

Motoharu got sat down at a table with his meal. Today it was a BBQ chicken wrap. The doctor soon went out thankfully and Motoharu could enjoy his meal in peace. Well, except for being stared at by the staff but like he even ever noticed it. He begun digging into the soft surface of the wrap. Soon he had arrived at the chicken bathed in sauce which was heavenly. He slightly blushed at the flavour and smoothness of the sauce. The staff were fangirling internally like mad at the cute face he was pulling. He had soon finished and left for the day.


End file.
